jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky Makes a Splash/Transcript
Jake: Bucky Makes a Splash title Transcript just off from Never Land's waters Jake: All hands on deck! helm of Bucky Cubby & Izzy: Yo-ho, Jake! main deck with Skully Jake: Mateys, we need to make sure Bucky is shipshape and seaworthy so that he's ready to sail! Everyone: Aye, aye! Jake: How does that sound to you, Bucky? bell dings That's the spirit, Bucky! Let's see if everything's in good working order. We'll start with your ship's wheel! wheel spins on its own Ship's wheel, looking' good! Izzy: Bucky, show us your anchor! over rail as Bucky shoots down and reels in its anchor Yay-hey anchors away! thumbs up to Jake Cubby: Let's see your sail, Bucky! lowers and raises sails Awesome! thumbs up Skully: Water cannons, go! starboards as Bucky shoots water out from two cannons Izzy: Open and close all hatches and doors! opens its hatches and doors Jake: You're as fit as a fiddler crab! Shipshape and seaworthy! dings its bell Izzy: Bucky, are you ready to have your decks swept? dings its bell happily Skully: He's ready, all right! Cubby: Ah, coconuts! We're not ready! Look at our broom! with a worn-out broom How can we sweep Bucky's deck without a good broom? Jake: We can't. But we can make a new broom out of big palm tree leaves. And there are plenty of palm trees on Never Land! to Never Land Skully: All hands ashore! pops out starboard a blowup dingy Everyone: Gangway! down Bucky's slide into the dinghy Izzy: Bye, Bucky. We'll be back as soon as we gather enough big leaves to make a broom. as crew rows to shore changes to the Jolly Roger Hook: Mr. Smee! Faster! Full speed ahead! Smee: But captain, this is as fast as she'll go. Hook: Blast! There's a sunken treasure lying on the bottom of the Never Sea just waiting to be taken! Smee off the wheel; Smee grunts We must go faster! I'll set the course! Smee: Careful, captain. We're nearin' Shipwreck Beach! These waters are dangerous! There are rocks and reefs and... Whoa! Jolly Roger got stuck on the rocks, hull's damaged I'm afraid we're going to be stuck here for quite a while, captain. Might I suggest we use the dinghy to find the treasure, sir? Hook: This sunken treasure is supposed to be huge, Mr. Smee. The dinghy is too small to carry such a big load. Smee: Then it seems you'll need another ship. One that's shipshape and seaworthy. Hook: I know what we need, Mr. Smee! Another ship! One that's shipshape and seaworthy! Smee: Uh... Oh, excellent idea, captain! Uh... huh? Hook: A-ha! Behold! spyglass There's the pirate ship that belongs to Jake and his crew. Methinks I'll just take it. Those scurvy swabs shouldn't miss it too much. Smee: Chuckles Yethinks? and Hook rows to Bucky; Starts Jiggle Captain Hook, He's a cranky crook, Ends Hook: Ahoy? Puny pirates? Anybody home? aboard with Smee Smee: I don't think they're aboard, sir. Hook: So much the better. Set sail for the middle of Never Sea, Mr. Smee! Treasure awaits us! away with Bucky; Bucky rings its bell loudly Lay off that bell, Mr. Smee! Smee: It's not me ringin' it, captain. Never Land Beach Skully: Crackers! Trouble ahead! Hook stealing Bucky, flies to his crew mates picking up palm leaves Hook the crook took Bucky! Everyone: Bucky! to the beach Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Izzy: Hook can't do that! Bucky's our greatest treasure! We've gotta get him back! Jake: Will you help us get Bucky back? the audience Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons, mateys. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our team treasure chest. Yo-ho, let's go! rows after Bucky in their dinghy; Song starts Yo-ho, mateys, away! There'll be treasure and adventure today, Let's go, Heave-ho, here we go, Together as a team, Jake and Never Land Pirates and me. ends Izzy: Yo-ho, Bucky! We're back! 'wags' its rudder and drops a rope for them Jake: We're glad to see you, too, Bucky. OK, crew, let's use this rope to climb onboard Bucky! audience Sh! Let's all be really quiet so Hook won't hear us. Come on! Grab on and climb the rope with us. Ready? Let's go! Climb-climb-climb! Cubby and Jake climb the rope into cabin window Climb-climb-climb! Climb-climb-climb! Cubby: Awesome! We got onboard! And we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! doubloons Hook: rings its bell Smee! I told you to stop ringing that blasted bell! Smee: This ship seems to have a mind of its own! with the wheel, grunting Hook: Oh, nonsense! Ships can't think, the wheel Watch how I do it and learn. spins Hook down on deck Whoa! as Bucky's wheel smacks him on his rear, ringing its bell Smee: Gasps There's that bell again! I told you there's something peculiar about this ship, sir. and yells Hook: Find out what's going on here, Smee. Look below! paranoid cabin Jake: Look alive! Mr. Smee's coming! Cubby: Let's hide! hides behind barrel comes inside, humming nervously as he looks around then leaves Jake: Aye, good goin'! Mr. Smee didn't see us! came out from hiding And we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! doubloons main deck of Bucky Hook: Shuddering What did you find, Smee? Smee: I didn't see anything unusual, captain. But this ship's a bit... Gulps spooky, if you ask me. Hook: Bilge water! It's all in your head. as Bucky smacks Hook's behind with hatch doors Ow! Smee, help me! Smee: You see, captain? I told you this ship was... bell rings loudly shouts and jumps on Smee in fear; Bucky opens hatch door beneath them, sending them yelling down below deck. Bucky rings its bell happily Skully: Way to go, Bucky! runs out on deck Jake: Laughs You sure took the wind out of their sails! Are you OK? bell rings to reply Hook: Ah-ha! and Smee jumps up on deck from below, a little rugged So it's you puny pirates who have been causing all the problems! Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! We're not the problem, you are! It wasn't very nice of you to take our ship! Cubby: We would like Bucky back, please! Hook: Oh! Is this your ship? They all look so much alike, I thought it was me own. Jake: Yours?! You know this is our ship! Angry Hook: All right, all right, I took your ship! Uh, you see, I'm looking for a treasure that's at the bottom of the Never Sea. his map to the crew But my ship, the Jolly Roger, is stuck on a reef, so I must use yours to get to the sunken treasure. And nothing's going to stop me! then harsh Mr. Smee? Escort these pipsqueak popinjays off the ship! Smee: Oh, lovely performance, sir. Hook: Thank you. rings its bell and opens up on the deck, a hatch door with a water cannon aimed at Hook and Smee and spray them back down below Everyone: Yeah! Way-hey, Bucky! Skully: Heads up! Rocks dead ahead! runs to front of Bucky Jake: Come on, everybody. Help me tell Buck which way to go to get around the rocks! audience When I point left, shout, "Turn left, Bucky!" When I point right, shout, "Turn right, Bucky!" Ready? Turn right, Bucky! Turn left, Bucky! steers to Jake's directions Turn right, Bucky! below shouting, Hook and Smee wobbles side to side Turn left, Bucky! Hook & Smee: Whoa! Jake: Turn right, Bucky! Hook & Smee: Yah! into barrels Izzy: Yo-ho, way to GO! rings happily We made it through the rocks and we got four more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! doubloons rings again and toss both Hook and Smee back on deck, still in the barrels. Both emerge dizzy and covered with fruits Hook: Get us off this enchanted ship! Pleading Izzy: If you say so, Captain Hook! All you need is a pinch of pixie dust! pixie dust over them and they float away Hook: Look at us, Smee! We're flying! Smee: Oh, dear, oh, dear! on a large wooden plank off board with Hook Skully: Bon you-ah-gee! Jake: Here ya go, Captain Hook! It shouldn't take you too long to row to shore with these oars! two to Smee Smee: Oh, that's ever so considerate of you! oars Hook: Pipe down and row! a huff Smee: Piping, rowing. starts rowing Everyone: Way to go! Cheering Jake: Now, let's sail Bucky back to Pirate Island! rings happily as its heads back to Pirate Island Pirate Island Beach Jake: Listen up, mates. How about we put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest? audience Song Way hey, well done crew, everyone knew just what to do, Way hey, with help from you, It's time to count our gold doubloons. Ends Jake: Come on! count with us! All: Yeah! Cubby: One, two, three... Jake: Four, five, six... Izzy: Seven, eight, nine, ten! Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got ten gold doubloons! drop in chest. Hears Bucky ringing its bell Sounds like Bucky's happy to be back. Let's go give him that sweeping we promised! Come on! Bucky, the crew sweeps Bucky's decks with the palm leaf brooms Jake: Sighs There ya go, Bucky! Now, you're all clean again, sparkly and totally shipshape! rings happily; Jake laughs Bucky says thanks for helpin' us out today! Yo-ho, Bucky-neers, way to go! Never Sea, Smee is rowing still towards the Jolly Roger Hook: Oh, blast this day, Mr. Smee! I'm wet and cold, I have no treasure to speak of, and my ship, the Jolly Roger, can't even sail! How can things get any worse?! Hook, the Jolly Roger sinks Smee: Uh... captain? Hook: What, Smee? What?! Smee: Oh, never mind. Ends Category:Transcripts